ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Psychohotdog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hank Gulliver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spocklan116 (talk) 03:12, June 28, 2016 (UTC) RP Request Hello there! I saw your message, and I'd be glad to RP with you! Don't worry, English is actually my second language too. It's hard to tell, of course, but it's true! I've read over Hank, and I see he's from the Mojave Wasteland. As of right now, I have two characters: a BoS member of the Mojave chapter, and a wandering Ghoul that could definitely be passing through the Mojave during our RP. If you already have a scenario planned, feel absolutely free to tell me, otherwise I can help you think one up. I'm looking forward to RPing with you! Sebi99cl (talk) 07:15, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: RP Request Your idea does sound good! I'd be more than willing to go for it. How would you like to start it? Sebi99cl (talk) 23:13, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Getting RP Set Up Perfect! I'll start the thread! (EDIT): Here it is! Sebi99cl (talk) 07:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, dude! I'm totally up for your new guy, just tell me the details! Sebi99cl (talk) 05:11, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Planning Alright, she seems like a cool chick, what are you thinkin'? I feel like the most likely person to meet her would be Roland, but location could be up to you. And trust me, if you give me a location, I can make a map. Sebi99cl (talk) 06:09, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Planning Off the top of my head, I can't think of anything specific. Best thing to do is think about where the two could possibly meet. Roland's a traveler, so he can be anywhere. Sebi99cl (talk) 07:03, September 7, 2016 (UTC) See, Commonwealth's an issue. If you look at my personal profile, you'll see what I mean. Why don't we try a non-game location? Like somewhere in the mid-west? Sebi99cl (talk) 14:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, if you give me a week or so, I can have a new location ready for us to use. How do you feel about Kennedy Space Center? Sebi99cl (talk) 02:08, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright, just give me about a week so get the setting done and we can go for it! Sebi99cl (talk) 05:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Planning's taking a bit longer than expected, what with school stuff getting in the way. I'll let you know once it's all ready. Sebi99cl (talk) 15:47, September 17, 2016 (UTC) If I'll be honest, poorly. Between college applications and this school play I'm in, things are hectic. Sorry man, I'll do my best to hurry. Sebi99cl (talk) 05:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Been a while, I know, but I was wondering if you're still up for doing the RP set in Cape Canaveral? I have the map ready, just need to upload it to the wiki. I was still gonna use Roland, and if you know ImtheSteve, he's gone for about two years. Wanna do the RP? Sebi99cl (talk) 07:10, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Here's the link! http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:21328 We can start up now and then get it going when I get the map finished and uploaded. Sebi99cl (talk) 16:59, January 2, 2017 (UTC)